User blog:Darkmon cns/The encounter part 1
The Encounter Part 1 (Holding spot will add sequence of them entering the town to better establish characters) The team was tracking a extreme signal of dark energy when they arrive, they find the city in ruin, then Jeff comes at them from the shadows, they open fire on Jeff, the bullets go through him, Jeff is unfazed. they run in to there reinforced military van they try to drive away but, Jeff got on the top of the van he was slashing away at the top of there reinforced military van. In panic the driver slam the brakes, Jeff fly's off, they try too drive away but the next thing they know 666 graves the van and picks it up. out of no where something slashes the tentacle holding the van, an unearthly wail came from 666 as it teleported away. a mysterious figure stood there holding a long sword seemingly made of a red energy. Jeff goes running at him when a similar looking weapon forms around his kife, the mysterious figure formed a tentacle like 666 had and throw Jeff across the Horizon. The mysterious figure falls to his knees and his red sword like weapon evaporated revealing a Swiss Army knife the tentacle also faded back in to his body. Meanwhile, The team was discussing what to do in the van which had Landed on its side, whether to confront the mysterious figure or run for it, then all of a sudden the van was pick up and put right side up with the mysterious figure standing there, he opens the door, as hes is about to introduce him self one of the team recognizes him as C the Creepypasta Hunter, C puts his hand on his face (or in this case mask) he moans, Are people actually calling me that? I didn't actually think it would become a thing, He tells the team, I 'don't hunt those..things they just show up near me the creeps started calling me that,'' he continued, '''I don't know how the rumors of me by that name started spreading across the human population, now why are you here? The team told him about the unnaturally gigantic single of dark energy. all things considered, C said, that's not surprising with how many Creeps are here and the GAME itself. Look you need to get out of here non of your weapons will have any affected on these Creeps and, C looks at the van with rather deep imprints from 666 tentacle and slashes that cut through it form Jeff's knife, you have already seen how well your van dose and 666 was being genital with your van so it didn't kill you to fast it wanted to terrify and play with you first, she could have snapped it in 2 with ease if she wanted to. The team ask what he meant by game, C says it would take to long to explain and tells them they need to get out of there as long as there within a 1000 mile radius of the chawaki tree ( cha-wa-ki) they were targets of the game and if they stay within said radius for more then an hour they will be unable to leave. The team checks there clocks then realize they have never Heard of the chawaki tree C says no you wouldn't have it was grown in an instant 3 days ago to set the boundaries of the game. '''C continues, '''the sign that said welcome to town,the boundary line is not too far ahead of it.If it has been over an hour since you pasted it you can't leave. one of the team members say, so you won't let us? ''C replies, '''no I mean you will literally be incapable of passing it, it will be as if there is a impenetrable force preventing you from leaving, would be the same thing for me If I tryed.' Good thing i checked the time when we crossed the sign, team member 1 said, team member 2 responded you check the time all the time heck you checked it when jeff was on top of the tank, team member 2 said, the team leader reasoned, its a reinforced military van.'' Team member 2 retorted its a tank it literally has a light machine gun on top. the team leader replied ''fine let call it a ta-, got cut off by C,'how long ago did you cross the sigh??!!! ''' team member 1 said o uuuuuu....it was 55 minutes ago '''Okay now your part of the GAME get in the tank I will show you where to go you just need to survive for 13 more Days and we win the GAME, '''he paused for a second, how fast can it go? up to 200 miles per hours. C said '''okay we need to go to a TV store about a mile down the road '''everyone looks at him, C says '''trust me it will make sense just do exactly what i say. They start driving down the road But as The TV store comes in view they see what seems like a boy wearing green clothes with his eyes closed. C whispers to him self nick he beat us here. '''he turns to the others and says '''GET THAT GPS ON NOW WE NEED TOO FIND ANOTHER STORE!!! dud why are you yelling? ''team member 2 said '''we need to get out of here as fast as we can and get to another store.' C said ''why it's just a kid in a green dress? ''team leader said. Suddenly the boy opens his eyes revealing then to be jet black with blood red pupils Sh!p it's Ben Drowned team member 1 said A ghastly smile appears on its face it points at the tank and says attack in a distorted Voice then a stampede of heartless comes running out of the tv store (team member 1 and 2) THE HECK? why are kingdom heart charaters chasing us?! C looks at the team leader '''why didn't you say the heck? ''been on this job along time you get use to it Moving this from the profile but it will need to stay on the profile untell I finshe this story also I will be rewriting some (proboly most) of the wording in this as some of it was pretty bad. Note: '''The '''bold is C talking the italic is team member 2 talking the bold and italic together is the team leader talking the blue link is team member 1 talking the red link is a Creepypasta Category:Blog posts